1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, especially a data processing system comprising a computer and an output machine for the computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A laser printer is used as an output machine for a personal computer or a lap top computer (hereafter referred to as host machine. The laser printer is slave to the host machine. This is because the laser printer records a data or an image on paper as the host machine orders.
For example, the laser printer which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,950 records on paper of a size designated by the host machine. The prior art laser printer is permitted to record the data on manually fed paper if an operator gives the laser printer the information about the manually fed paper. When various sheet materials are used in the laser printer the operator must operate a plurality of switches to give the instructions.